


Los Angeles

by justyrae



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyrae/pseuds/justyrae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall doesn't want Harry to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los Angeles

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Harry.
> 
> title from The Audition song of the same name (lyrics within the fic as well)

_She said, "I'm jealous of Los Angeles, she gets to keep you for a month or two. And I don't know if I can handle it, the thought of being without you."_

Niall had promised to help Harry pack for his trip to LA, but in reality all she'd been doing for the last few hours was stealing clothes out of his suitcase and hiding them under his duvet cover. To say she didn't want Harry to go was a bit of an understatement.

"Niall!"

"Yes?"

"What happened to the shirt that I just put in here?"

Niall gave Harry an innocent smile as she pretended to look for it in his suitcase, shrugging her shoulders before laying back down on the bed.

"Dunno. Must've run back to your closet because it doesn't want to go."

"Niall," Harry said with a fond yet mildly irritated sigh. "My shirt didn't disappear from my bag on its own."

"How do you know?" she replied, pulling the duvet over herself and smoothing out the clothes underneath it to avoid making conspicuous lumps. "It might've."

"Uh-huh," Harry replied, his eyes watching her legs shuffle about underneath the duvet. He casually walked towards her and gave a light tug on the corner of it, smirking when Niall quickly clamped her hands down over it.

"Nothing to see here," she remarked quickly, unable to bite back her giggles as Harry slipped his hand underneath the cover and started tickling her.

"I'm sure," he replied sarcastically, continuing to tickle her until she grabbed at his hands to make him stop and he was able to yank back the covers, exposing all of the clothes she'd hidden. "Niall!"

"What?!" Niall crossed her arms and stuck out her bottom lip in a pout. "I don't want you to go."

_I know it's cold, but baby maybe we can stay a little longer then warm up those toes_

"Niall," Harry said softly as he sat down on the bed next to her. Niall recoiled from his touch, quickly sliding off the bed and heading for the small patio. She ignored Harry calling her name again as she slipped outside, almost immediately regretting not grabbing one of Harry's shirts to keep her warm.

Niall felt stupid for letting this affect her so much; everything had been so good lately and here she was, ruining it all because she was afraid of being left alone. She heard the door slide open behind her but didn't turn around, not even when Harry wrapped his arms around her and hummed softly in her ear.

"We've been over this, Ni. It's just a few weeks."

"I know that," she replied indignantly, regretting her tone as soon as the words left her mouth. "Sorry," she added quickly as she put her hands over Harry's around her waist.

"You know I have to go," he murmured, rubbing his nose against her neck and making her shiver. He tightened his arms around her and lightly pressed his lips to her cheek. "You know I'd rather stay here with you."

"I know." Niall sighed and closed her eyes, leaning into Harry's touch as she tried to memorize the feeling of being in his arms.

_The last thing we need is to blow our cover and I know it's tough to reconsider what you thought was love,_

_but I'm so proud of all the plans you're speaking of_

"C'mon back inside," Harry said as he slowly dropped his arms. Niall reluctantly followed him through the door but instead of heading back to the bedroom, she headed for the kitchen. Harry chuckled amusedly as he trailed after her, leaning against the doorway as she rooted around in his cupboards.

"I'm going to have to buy my own crisps now," she groaned overdramatically as she pulled a bag out and turned back to face Harry. "See what you've done?"

"Sorry, love," he replied with a small smile. "I could've sworn you had some in your flat when I was there yesterday."

Niall laughed as she ripped open the bag, shrugging her shoulders as she started to eat. "They might've disappeared overnight."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You're ridiculous."

"S'what my mum says." Niall shrugged again. "Maybe I'll go home while you're away."

"That's the spirit." Harry smiled, stepping closer to Niall and placing his hands on her hips. "Spend some time with your family."

"Rather spend time with you," Niall mumbled, tossing the bag of crisps aside. She'd lost her appetite at the mention of Harry's trip and she cursed herself for having brought it up again.

_Lay with me, stay with me now, oh ‘cause you are all I think about_

Harry slipped his hand around hers and slowly led her back towards the bedroom, letting go to gather up all the clothes she'd hidden and toss them haphazardly into his bag before he moved it off of the bed. Niall laughed softly when Harry gave her a disapproving look, vanishing almost immediately when he pulled her down onto the bed with him.

Niall curled into Harry's side, tucking her head under his chin and lacing their fingers together tightly. He started running his fingers through her hair with his other hand and humming a tune she couldn't quite place but it made her smile all the same.

"I'd bring you with me if I could," he murmured, tilting his head down to kiss the top of her head.

Niall shut her eyes tightly and squeezed Harry's hand, unsure that she could say anything in return without starting to cry.

_I said, "let's go and baby, maybe I can show you what you need to know and how to cope_

"You'd like LA," Harry continued, and Niall laughed to keep from crying.

"I've been to LA," she protested. " _We've_ been to LA. Or did you forget our last tour?"

She felt Harry laugh against her; his wide smile pressed into her hair and Niall tried to ignore the way her heart ached. "I meant LA outside of tour, Ni."

"Yeah, well," Niall sighed softly. "I can't go, can I?"

"No," Harry replied. He pulled Niall closer and breathed a shaky sigh as he whispered, "I hate it."

"Me too." Niall closed her eyes again and let go of Harry's hand so she could wrap her arms around him, pressing her face against his chest to be as close to him as she could get.

_"The citizens can listen in but they will never know about this love and just how stronger we can be_

"Next time," Harry began as he gently pulled away from Niall so he could look down at her. "I want you to come with me."

"Harry-"

"I'm serious," he interrupted. "I don't care what anyone else says, we should be able to be together if we want to be."

"Really?" Niall's heart swelled as she stared up at Harry, seeing the fierce look in his eyes that made her warm all over. "You mean it?"

"Of course I do." Harry chuckled lightly as he lifted his hand and stroked the side of Niall's face, lightly brushing her hair behind her ear. "Unless you don't-"

"No-" Niall said quickly, adjusting her position on the bed so she was eye-level with Harry and she smiled widely. "Why wouldn't I want that?"

_"So what if they don't like the plans that we've been speaking of?"_

Harry smiled and leaned forward so their foreheads were pressed together, dropping his hand to Niall's waist and rubbing his thumb against her hipbone. Niall let out a soft giggle when Harry rubbed his nose against hers, smiling even wider when he pressed a quick kiss to the tip of it.

"Harry," she whined, reaching up to tug on his curls.

"Niall," Harry replied, mimicking her tone with a teasing smile.

Harry pulled Niall close to him, tangling their legs together as he pressed his lips against hers and prevented her from saying anything further. Niall whimpered softly against Harry, tangling her fingers in his hair as his grip on her waist tightened.

Niall squealed, breaking the kiss and thumping Harry on the chest when his hand drifted lower and squeezed her bum. Harry smiled wickedly at her, making no effort to apologize.

"Absolutely ridiculous," Niall said, trying not to start kissing Harry again immediately after. Her resolve lasted all of twenty seconds before she was pulling him in again, trying to memorize the way he tasted and how good it felt to be this close to him.

_I'll crave your kiss when you're gone, oh so much I'm missing that alone_

They both pulled away a few minutes later, breathless and staring at each other with matching grins. Niall flicked one of Harry's curls, laughing softly when it bounced onto his face. He groaned, pushing it away before going back to looking at Niall.

"Management won't be happy," she mumbled, her thoughts overwhelming her wish to stay blissfully ignorant of the outside world.

"They never are, are they?" Harry replied with a snicker. "What's one more thing?"

Niall rolled her eyes, caught off-guard when Harry pecked her lips again.

"S'important, though," he went on. "S'not like they can keep us from seeing each other, anyway."

"True," Niall said with a smile. "Us against the world, yeah?"

"Yeah, us against the world," Harry repeated.

_And I can commit to change if you can promise to stay the same and never let this fade; baby, just promise to stay the same_

They stayed silent for a while, content to lie in each other's arms as the sun slowly started to go down. Harry really did need to finish packing, but nothing in the world could've torn him away from Niall right then.

"I'll miss this," he mumbled as he drew invisible lines on Niall's back.

"Me too," she replied with a sigh. "But you'll be back soon."

Harry smiled. "You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah," Niall replied, turning her head so she could look at him with a big smile on her face. "I love you too."

Harry kissed Niall as though he too was trying to memorize every little thing about her, for fear that he'd forget in the few weeks they'd be apart.

"A few weeks isn't all that long, right?" he asked.

"Nah, doubt I'll even notice you're gone," she replied with a smirk. Harry rolled his eyes before he rolled over on top of her and started to tickle her again, ignoring her protests as they soon dissolved into laughter.

_She said, "I'm sorry for the way I've been. It's so much harder but I guess we'll see if I can prove myself wrong,_

_show you I can be stronger than we thought that I would be."_

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://imlouisaf.tumblr.com)


End file.
